Heartbeats
by vampiremaiden18
Summary: It's a suicide story and my way of letting go of my emotions...so dont laugh! Review and make me happy! you know you want to...COMPLETE
1. Begining

Kagome Higurashi quietly walked through the forest towards the well. She had dumped her yellow backpack a few minutes ago, she wouldnt be needing it anymore. Her red-rimmed eyes finally gazed upon the clearing where the well was and she walked her frail body through the moonlight towards it.

As she reached the edge she peered into the darkness "Good-Bye" her voice cracked. She just couldnt go back to the way she had lived. Kagome sat cross-legged on the grass with her back leaning on the trusting wood of the well.  
She gazed at the stars wondering what life would be like in the next world. She took out the sharp knife that was hidden in her sleeve and observed the edge with her finger. A small line of blood appeared.

She looked around once more and was rewarded with silence. She wanted to be alone when she did this. A breeze flirted with her raven hair but she ignored it. She took the knife in her hand and quickly slit the skin of her left arm from elbow to wrist. Then did the same to her right.

Thump-Thump 


	2. Miroku

Thump-Thump 

They had been sitting by the camp fire when it had happened. Naraku attacked. Sure the fight between them was going to happen sooner or later but They had been hoping for later.Thousands of demons clouded the night sky and poision insects could be heard buzzing in the forest. InuYasha revealed his Tetsuaiga claiming he would kill that bastard Naraku and all his incarnations. Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu, Miroku twirled his staff and Shippo and her stood together out of the way.

Kagome watched the scene play out infront of her holding her adopted son. It seemed hopeless. For every demon that Sango or Miroku or InuYasha killed three more replaced it. Then Sango saw her brother Kohaku and left the group to go and get him. "No Sango come back!" Kagome heard her voice shout but it had fallen on deaf ears.  
Miroku and InuYasha looked up at the sky and the seemingly endless amount of demons.  
"InuYasha there is no other way i have to use my wind tunnel" voiced Miroku "Cant you hear the insects monk?" InuYasha said while chopping some demons head off.  
"There is no other way" and so Miroku unlooped the rosary on his hand and shouted "WIND TUNNEL"

Thump-Thump

A/N sorry for all of y'all who wanted me to make the chapters longer they just turn out like this and if you stuff too much in there it sounds over done...you know what i mean?


	3. Sango

Thump-Thump

Kagome took Shippo in her arms and ran after Sango. She had not run far before she found Sango and her brother Kohaku.  
"What's happening Mama?" Shippo questioned "isn't that Sango's brother"  
Kagome chose not to answer his questions and focused on the battle in front of her.

Sango's hiraikotsu was discarded and cracked behind Kohaku. She pulled out her sword and stood ready to fight the last living member of her family. Kohaku's dull eyes were focused on Sango, the voice of Naraku playing in his mind " Kill her or i will make you remember"

For a few moments the siblings studied their opponent but then the deadly dance began. Each had had the same training so it was only a matter of who messed up first. Kagome and Shippo watched in silence.  
Sango attacked. . .and defended. . .then attacked. . .and defended again. The silver metal singing in the silence. Sango seemed to have the upper hand. She did a quick turn and slashed Kohaku across the thigh.  
"Sango"  
Naraku had let Kohaku out of his spell and for a moment too long Sango stopped and looked into her brother's eyes whispering "kohaku"  
"SANGO NO!" Kagome shouted. Sango turned her head to find the location of Kagome's voice. Naraku had again taken ahold of Kohaku. He lifted the sword and with a graceful swing severed Sango's head from her body.

Thump-Thump 


	4. Shippo

Thump-Thump 

Kagome started to walk away from the makeshift grave she had made for sango. she would come back later and bury sangos body properly after the battle was over. A singular christaline tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Mama"  
"Shippo"  
Kagome ran like hell. Whoever had her adopted son would die. She rushed blindly through the forest towards the sound of his cries. The branches tore at her uniform and sratched her legs and arms.  
"Do not come any closer Kagome"  
":gasp: no...but..its you"  
Kikyo laughed "Yes its me kagome" her grip on shippo transfered to his throat and tightened coughcough  
"Let him go Kikyo"  
Kagome's threatening tone surprised the clay miko but not enough for her to release shippo.  
"Well what are you going to do about it"  
Kagome closed the few meters distance between kikyo and herself, Kikyo squeezed harder.

flashback---

Kagome found Shippo crying by himself, again. It made her heart wrench. She knelt down and took the crying kit into her arms.  
"It's alright Shippo"  
"sniffsniff I miss my parents Kagome"  
"They are still here with us Shippo. You just need to look into your heart"  
his tearful eyes looked up at Kagome with understanding wonder.  
"kagome"  
"Yes Shippo"  
"Would you be my Mom

end flashback---

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was no fighter but maybe.  
Kagome threw herself at Kikyo, successfully knocking her over and freeing Shippo from her steely grip. The two women rolled around kicking biting and screaming until Kikyo managed toget on top of Kagome and pin her down "You will pay for this Kagome"  
Kikyo slapped Kagome so hard the sound was heard within a mile radius. She then stood up and brushed herself off. Kikyo walked over to a bush and plucked a shaking Shippo out of his hiding place. She pinned him against a tree grinning like a fool. Turning her head slightly so she could see Kagome, Kikyo pulled her arm back then thrust forward digging her clay hand into Shippo's chest.  
Shippo screamed in pain and Kagome was frozen in her spot unable to comprehend what was happening.  
Kikyo then pulled her hand back out bringing with it Shippo's beating heart.

Thump-Thump

A/Nwell there there you have it folks...sory i havent updated in a while and thanks to all of you who reviewed!


	5. Inuyasha

Thump-Thump

Kikyo then turned to kill Kagome when she ran off. Kikyo merely shrugged and said aloud "That bitch is going to die anyways"

Kagome was numb.

She couldn't accept it. Her mind would not process what had happened, so she ran. She would help Miroku and Inuyasha if...no she would help them. As Kagome neared the cleaning where the battle had begun she had the pleasure of viewing the bodies of hundreds of demons. The quantity and the smell increased as she left the shelter of the trees.

Kagome looked franticly for Inuyasha and Miroku. She found Miroku. In a state her mind did not want to comprehend.

Kagome looked franticly for Inuyasha. "Please oh lease let him be alive" she begged to the gods. She walked faster and faster until she saw it. The disgusting true form of Naraku. He had been impaled by the Tetsuaiga. He was dead. Kagome looked for the gleam of the sacred jewel. She found it and used a knife, kept in her backpack for cooking, to cut it out.

Holding the jewel in her hands she put it together with her shards and a pink glow enclosed them. In a few moments a perfect pink sphere lay in her palm. She turned around and looked at the body of the half-demon she loved.

"Kami no" she collapsed by his side "no no no no NO"

That was how Kaede found her.

Thump-Thump

I'm sooo sorry this took so long... i had like a huge writers block and now that im in school again my mind is working and thinking so i just sat down at the computer and finished the last two chapters...REVIEW! 


	6. End

Thump-Thump 

Kaede had tried to help me but how can you help someone who has witnessed and held the dead bodies of her friends? When someone has no will to live it is incredibly hard to save them and I was too far gone.

So here I am dying . . .committing suicide if you want to get technical. My life was slipping between my fingers quickly now.

"I love you Mom, Grandpa, Souta... please don't worry about me... I'll look over you"

Dark spots were staring to cloud my vision and I could feel my soul slipping from my body.

"Good-bye"

With that final word she let the memories of her life fade and drift away with the wind, and the darkness of the unknown consumed her.

Thump-Th..um..p

sad ending i know...but i like it...tell me what y'all think...does it flow properly?


End file.
